once_upon_a_time_in_englandfandomcom-20200216-history
A Land Without Magic/Transcript
A Land Without Magic Part 1 Liz and Henry were rushed to the hospital. John Watson and Emma Swan continued to follow the hospital men. When they came into the final room they needed to be in, Emma and John went to their respective children. The nurse tried pulling John away from his daughter "Sir, ma'am, you need to–" said a nurse, beginning to pull the worried biological parents. "No, this is my daughter and you're not taking her away from me!" John shouted at the nurse who reluctantly let go. "We're not going anywhere." Emma yelled. Dr. Whale looked over Henry and then he looked through Liz. "There's no pupil response between them." Dr. Whale said. "What happened, did they fall? Hit his head?" "They each took a bite of this," John said, showing Whale the bitten apple turnovers and handed the source. "We think it's poisoned." Whale checked for symptoms. "Their airway's clear. Did any of them vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?" "They each took a bite of them and they just collapsed!" Emma snapped, with her son's and niece's essence being drained from them because of the stupid sleeping curse. "So, run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to them!" John shouted. "The children are showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, THIS is not the culprit!" he showed them the apple turnover again. "Well what else could it be?!" Emma asked. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out." Dr. Whale said. "They're gonna be okay though, right?" Emma asked. "Right now, we just need to stabilize them, 'Cause they're slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?" "We've already told you everything," Emma shouted. "Do something to save our children!" John yelled. "Look, I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan and Dr. Watson. I do, but I need something to treat. Right now, there is no explanation. It's like..." "Like magic." Emma said. Both Emma and John suddenly felt the memories rushing through with them. Their father carrying them through the palace, a woman crying (obviously, their mother). She was looking at her children. "Goodbye Emma and John," Snow White says, and kisses her children on the forehead. "Where's my son!?" shouted Regina. Both Emma and John went dark. This was Regina's fault, she was the reason why Henry and Liz were poisoned. "She did this," John heard Emma sneer. She grabbed onto Regina and dragged her into a room. John watched as both women began throwing each other from side to side. "Emma, stop!" John cried to her and separated the two feuding women. "You did this!" Emma shouted, before John stopped them from destroying each other. "Please, my son--" Regina continued "Is sick because of you!" Emma shouted. "That apple turnover you gave me—he and Liz ate it!" "What?" Regina said shocked. She didn't even mean for Miss Watson nor Henry to suffer their fates. "It was meant for you two!" "It's true, isn't it?" John asked. "What are you talking about?" Regina asked. "t's true isn't it!? All of it." Emma repeated the answer. "Yes." "I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Emma snapped. "Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine," Regina answered. "He will never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him and my brother's daughter up!" Emma yelled. "I can't!" Regina yelled "But you're the Evil Queen!" John added. "You're supposed to have magic, right?" "That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you two to sleep!" Regina yelled at the brother and sister. "What's it gonna do to them?" Emma asked. "I don't know," Regina answered. "Magic here is unpredictable." "So... so they could..." John said. It was all over again. He felt like he was losing his wife Sarah all over again, but this time he was going to lose his daughter and his poor nephew. "Yes.' Regina answered, also trying not to think too hard of it. "So, what do we do?" Emma asked. "We need help," Regina answered. "There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic. "Mr. Gold..." the twins said together. "Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin," Regina corrected them, with the twins looking at her surprised. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer? Two of them, for a matter of fact," Gold answered. "We need your help." Emma said. "Indeed, you do," Gold said. "It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friends." He looked away from the Charming twins and at Regina. "I told you, magic comes with a price." "Henry shouldn’t have to pay it," Regina said. "And neither should Elizabeth." " No, you should, but alas, we are where we are." Gold said. "Can you help us?" Emma demanded. "Of course." Mr. Gold said. "True love, Miss Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some." "You did?" John asked. "Oh, yes. From strands of your parents’ hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." "That’s why I'm the savior. That’s why John or I can break the curse. "Now you’re getting it," Gold said. "I don’t care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry and Elizabeth. "Which is why it’s your lucky day. I didn’t use the entire potion. I saved some for a rainy day." "Well, it’s storming like a bitch. Where is it?" John demanded. They had to save Elizabeth and Henry, they just had to. "Where it is isn’t the problem," Gold said. "Getting it is what should worry you." "Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina demanded "You do nothing," Gold said, pointing at the Evil Queen. "It has to be Miss Swan and Doctor Watson." "He’s my son," Regina said. "It should be me." "All due respect, but it's their children," Gold corrected Regina and pointed at Henry's and Elizabeth's parents. And it has to be them. They're the product of the magic. They must be the one to find it. "We can do it." Emma said, speaking both for Dr. Watson and herself. "Don’t trust him." Regina warned her. "What choice do we have, Miss Bills?" John snapped at her. "That’s right, dearie. What choice do you have?" Gold asked the Evil Queen, who sneered at him. "Where is this magic?" Emma demanded. "Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Gold asked Regina. John and Emma looked and saw the hateful glare in her eyes. "Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina yelled. "Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn’t resist bringing her over." Gold said with an evil smile. "Who is ‘her’?" John asked. "Someone you should be prepared for. Where you’re going, you’re going to need this." He took the long box and revealed a sword that looked similar to the one Charming, their dad, held in the picture. "What is that?" Emma asked "Your father's sword." Gold answered with a sly smile "A bow and arrow?" John asked confused. "It's not just any bow or arrow, Dr. Watson," Gold said. "It's was your mother's. I know you know how to shoot these things. I've seen you in action before, and no doubt you'll miss your mark." Category:Chapters Category:Season One Chapters